


Three dragon eggs and a dragonslayer

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [123]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine and Leo killed a big male dragon and found three (now orphaned) eggs. Leo insisted to keep them and that predictably made Blaine angry.





	Three dragon eggs and a dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this intance of the universe, Blaine is a dragonslayer who has been called to the poor village of Lima to free it of its dragon curse.
> 
> prompt: dragon!AU

Leo enters the tent and looks around. The fire in the central brazier is still burning – it still amazes him how they can keep a fire _inside_ the tent without burning everything to ashes – but Blaine is nowhere to be found. It doesn't surprise him. Blaine has the tendency to make himself scarce when something upsets him, and in the past few days upset is all that he's been.

The cause of his anger are obviously the three dragon eggs in a basket near the fire. He didn't want them, but Leo insisted and brought them home. So now Blaine punishes him by not being around, which is a punishment only if Leo wants him around, and he's not that sure about that right now.

Generally speaking, Blaine is the most annoying person Leo knows. It's true that he doesn't know _that_ many people, but he's pretty sure Blaine is uncommonly irritating even on a larger scale. He's full of himself, pretentious, shameless and he's forever convinced to be always right. The only thing that saves him from being completely ignored by anyone who has a chat with him is that he's very handsome, almost offensively so, and no matter how angry you are at him, his magnetism just distracts you.

Leo has known him for hardly more than a year and he has already lost more arguments against him than in all his life. It doesn't matter how hard he tries, all it takes is for Blaine to take off his shirt to go to bed and Leo doesn't see anything anymore, all things forgotten. Each and every one of their fights ends in sex. On one side it's very frustrating, but on the other it's very satisfying, which makes it extremely confusing for Leo.

One argument he didn't lose, tho, was the one on the eggs.

They found the eggs hidden in a cave after they killed a legendary male dragon, possibly the father. Legendary dragons are not legendary in the sense that they are legends, it's just very rare to find them around. There are very few of them and they are a solitary species that usually lives on top of the mountains and other high inaccessible places.

But this one was in the valley, too close to people for everybody's good. Blaine said he was probably hungry – hunger is the only real reason that pushes these creatures so close to man – but that didn't really explain why the eggs were there too. Killing the dragon was not easy and Blaine almost lost his left arm. At the end of the fight they were both so tired that they just sat there against the giant body of the dead beasts for about an hour. Then, Blaine had to get up and open up the dragon's throat to grab his fire gland to recharge his cannon before it dried out.

They were both exhausted and, in Leo's case, even a little shocked when they found the eggs in the cave, so Leo understands why Blaine was a little annoyed at the idea of keeping them, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have discussed it. What happened, instead, was that Leo suggested that they should keep the eggs and Blaine got angry and said no.

For Leo, taking care of the eggs was the right thing to do since they had orphaned them by slaying their father. The little dragons were most likely to die right after birth without their help. And Blaine simply said that it was good, three dragons less to kill next time. Leo really doesn't understand how less dragons could be any good for them since their job is literally _killing dragons_. Also, no respectable human being should ever actively have a hand in the extinction of a species.

When that particular argument didn't work, Blaine told him that dragons are no pets. That they are mean creatures, that they only want to burn, bite and eat, and you can't just keep them in the house and teach them tricks like you would do with a dog. Leo is not sure what he wants to do with the eggs – if he wants to keep the cubs or not – but he doesn't believe animals are evil by nature. They can be feral, sure, but it doesn't mean they will kill you because of that.

Eventually, Blaine decided he didn't want anything to do with that conversation and walked away, leaving him alone to get the eggs back to the tent if he wanted them so bad, which wasn't exactly an easy task as they were heavy and just a little smaller than his head. Leo had to built a gurney with branches and leaves to transports them.

It took him almost two hours to get back home, where he put the eggs in a basket near the fire because, from what Blaine taught him about dragons, they like fire. Actually, he thought they should be _in_ the fire, but he was not a hundred percent sure about that – he's still studying after all – and he didn't want to risk a dragon's omelet. Then he went out to get some water.

He was hoping Blaine would be back by now, but he's not. He sighs, sitting next to the basket and stroking the rough surface of the eggs. One of them is blue, one red and one yellow, and Leo wonders if the dragons inside are those same colors. “He's not that he doesn't like you,” he says. He didn't think he could be one of those people that talk to pets, small children or unborn babies, but he started to talk to them during his trip back and now it just sounds natural to him. “But he can be very thick sometimes.”

“Oh no, I really don't like them,” Blaine says, coming into the tent. “If you really have to speak to a bunch of animal eggs, at least please say the truth.”

“You're back!” Leo can't help but smile. When Blaine goes away because he's angry, there's always a part of him that is afraid he won't come back.

“Yes, I am,” Blaine grabs a grape from the bowl on the table and puts it in his mouth. “And I'm not thick, kiddo. Never say that to me again, or I'm gonna beat your ass and you won't like it.”

“It's just that—“

“Third, don't interrupt me, I'm not done,” Blaine continues, “I thought about it, and since I know you will be so annoying that I will want to kill you and probably will if I don't let you keep the fucking eggs, then I decided they can stay.”

“Yes!”

“But only until they hatch,” Blaine clarifies. “I don't want dragon cubs around. One, because I don't care about them. Two, because they're dangerous. Three, because I say so. And I promise you, if you don't get rid of them once they are born, I'm going to kill them myself. Are we clear?”

This is not really a negotiation. And it's not even a concession, since letting the eggs hatch in a safe place and then kicking the baby dragons out won't help them survive more than leaving them in that cave would have had, but Leo is happy anyway because he's learning to know Blaine by now. Blaine won't allow him anything of what he wants if he asks him everything at once, but he will tend to say yes if he asks small things.

“We're clear,” he nods with a smile.

“Good.” Blaine pops another grape in his mouth and nods towards the basket. “They should stay in the fire, kiddo. Move them in it or they will freeze to death, if they haven't already.”

Leo watches him with a smile as Blaine crouches down near the basket and he starts arranging the eggs in the fire with expertise. It's just a first step, there will be many more.


End file.
